polygon_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
Borth Sampson
"Just like Bart!" -Apulover69 "Toe to tip, this is a Bart" -Matt Groening Borth Sampson (often called Barth Sompson) is what happens when a man's face is malleable enough to perform pottery in it. A virtually identical copy of Bart Simpson, from Fox's hit TV show The Simpsons, he is one of the most well-known characters in the Monster Factory universe. Appearance Borth is a very tall boy with a swole body, too buffed for any actual human being to carry, and his oily yellow skin, which gives him a reflective property, helps him with evading enemies. He's an absolute slip'n'slide of a man. His hairstyle gives him a Zac Efron-like vibe - though it's not enough to hide the monstrosity that is his face. A work of art possible thanks to Black Desert Online's asymmetrical toggle button, which allowed the broken nose, raised upper lip and different colors for each eye. He wears almost no clothes other than his underwear to expose his meaty body and wounds. However, he wears a medieval attire in Black Desert alongside a sword and a shield as part of his arsenal. Personality Borth is quite agressive in nature. He shows signs of not being particularly intelligent, as you can hear from his rhetoric. He hates weasels with a passion. He hates them so much that he kicks them to oblivion. He attacked them so that he could learn about them, and what he learned is that it's real good fun to kick weasels apart. Borth prefers not to use swords, claiming that he walks on his swords (his giant, meaty legs). He can use them to perform chopping kicks, but only twice. Choose those times wisely. In Monster Factory Borth Sampson is the main character in the episode "Melting Bart Simpson in Black Desert Online", in which half of the episode is dedicated to his creation due to his close resemblance to Bart Simpson. Despite the brief time spent in-game, he manages to reach level 8 and even buy a house, although entirely by accident. He has a companion called Fuzzbo, a dark fuzzy spirit of sorts. Not much is known about it other than looking creepy in the midst of Black Desert Online's horrendous user interface, and sharing Borth's all-consuming hatred of weasels. MFWF - Monster Mania Borth Sampson appears in Monster Factory Wrestling Federation in the first match of the evening, in a 1v1 match against Chiquita Dave. He starts the match in disadvantage but he counter-attacks with a suplex. The fight continues to be balanced to the point of both Borth and Dave performing a long figure-four leglock on each other. He then counter-attacks with a spinning backflip and a couple of roundhouse kicks. Borth continues the rest of the fight at the top and eventually wins the 1v1 match. Other Appearances A Seond Life user named "Just Like Bart", a swole, good-looking yellow adult male person with the same clothes as Bart, appears at the end of the final episode of Second Life, Second Chances. Being a fan-made creation, the appearance is non-canon. It's just always nice to see Bart. Quotes * DON'T HAVE COW * Eat pant. EAT PANT! * LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH * Leebah Sompson, can I borrow your bassoon. * Whadda ya gonna do with mah pinky? Whadda ya gonna do with mah pinky? * Extra extra, read all about it, I'm a hellman! * Please dad, please dad you gotta fix it! Trivia * His entrance in MFWF borrows that of real-life wrestler Goldust. * Rumors tell that Matt Groening's upcoming show will result in his production company selling The Simpsons' rights to the McElroy Brothers. They just do Bart better than he does. * He looks just like Bart. Gallery Category:MMO characters Category:Asymmetric characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Monster Factory Characters Category:RPG Characters